This invention relates to a picture frame and a picture frame assembly, in particular, a one-piece picture frame made from a suitably-foldable material for framing material to be framed wherein the material to be framed comprises at least one flat, planar object.
In the past, there have been many foldable frames made from foldable material. However, many of those frames had pictures pre-printed on the front surface of the back piece of the frame, or had the object to be framed adhered to the front surface of the back piece of the picture frame.
Moreover, the prior art picture frames were either too simple in that they did not provide a suitable frame into which the material to be framed could be inserted. Rather, the material to be framed was merely placed on the frame and attached to the frame. Such frames were not suitable for framing combined material comprising the object to be framed, such as a picture, photograph or postcard, plus a suitable viewing sheet over the object to be framed through which the object to be framed could be viewed, a suitable backing material and perhaps even matting.
On the other hand, other of the prior art picture frames were too complicated to be easily and cheaply manufactured and to be readily used. This is because many of these prior art picture frames utilized a plurality of intricate tabs and tab receiving areas. As a consequence, the picture frame required too many cuts, folds and insertions.